Portable electronic devices are commonplace today. Some examples of portable electronic devices include portable digital assistants, portable media players, mobile telephones, and portable game players. In some cases these portable electronic devices can be carried by a user with relative ease, placed in a pocket of user's clothing, or clipped onto the user or the user's clothing. Some portable electronic devices are small enough to be worn by a user. One example of a portable electronic device is a highly portable media players, such as an iPod Nano™. Another example of a portable electronic device is an electronic watch.
Additionally, accessories have been utilized to provide additional functionality to portable electronic devices. Typically, accessories are small electrical products that can attach to a portable electronic device, such as through an external electrical connection port or through a short-range wireless connection. One example of an accessory is a wireless headset that can wirelessly connect to the portable electronic device to provide hands-free usage. Another example of an accessory is a FM receiver provided as a small electrical product that can be attached to a portable electronic device via a cable, which is useful when the portable electronic device does not already include a FM receiver. Still another example of an accessory is a wireless data capture device.
There are, however, continuing needs to make portable electronic devices smaller and more portable. There is also a continuing need to enhance functionalities of portable electronic devices.